Total Drama: React To That!
by kutey8
Summary: Your favorite Total Drama characters are back! But not for another season, no. They're here to give their reactions to the weirdest, wackiest, strangest things on the Internet! And YOU, the reader, get to choose who reacts to what! It's all right here on Total...Drama...React To That!
1. Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life

**A/N: Hello once again, my friends! Now before we begin, I'd like to make a few points clear:**

**A) No, I am not putting "Heather: The Queen of Frozen Hearts" on pause. I've just got a little writer's block, is all. I have the song all planned out, but the scenes before it...not so much. But it's VERY close to being finished!**

**B) Just like "Total Drama Idol," this is going to be a side project of mine, but instead of posting chapters at random, I'm going to try and make a new chapter every week...key word being "try."**

**C) After each chapter, I'm letting YOU guys decide who will be reacting and to what video and/or other thing you decide on. There's a limit to five characters per react, so choose wisely, my friends!**

**So, with those things said, let's move on with the story! Oh, and italics means that that's the video playing...just thought you should know.**

**WARNING: There's some strong language in this chapter which I've censored, but if you're uneasy around foul language or sexual themes, I recommend not reading this chapter.**

**Note: I do not own "Total Drama" or the rights to the video mentioned below. That is all. Good day to you.**

**EDIT: I just received word that script format is not allowed...I might have forgotten about that...oops! Sorry guys! I won't write it in this format for future chapters, but I was in a hurry and this was the easiest way I could do it at the time. So people in charge of Fanfiction who can take down stories...please forgive me! :(**

* * *

**Total Drama Reacts To Viral Videos!**

**This Chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..."Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life"!**

**This Week's Reactors:**

**Duncan!:** "Um...why am I here, exactly?"

**Jo!:** *grumbling* "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

**Zoey!:** *waving to the camera* "Hello there! I'm so happy to be here for...whatever it is that we're doing!"

**Brick!:** *saluting* "Good day, sirs and ma'ams!"

**And Shawn!:** "I don't like this...do you know how many zombies could bust in here at any moment?!"

**And now...WE BEGIN!**

_I was only nine years old...I loved Shrek so much, I had all the merchandise and movies._

**Jo: ***scoffs* "Geez, what a creeper."

**Duncan: **"This guy is more obsessive than Sierra, and that's saying something!"

**Shawn: **"Why does the guy in the video look thirty if he says he's nine?"

**Zoey:** "That's kinda cool...creepy...but cool."

**Brick:** "Um...strange...?"

_I pray to Shrek every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given. "Shrek is love," I say. "Shrek is life."_

**Zoey:** "The guy narrating this has an awesome voice...and this is very creepy right now."

**Duncan: ***jumping around in his seat smiling* "Oh I remember this! Oh my god, this is sick!"

**Brick:** *looking utterly confused* "He does know that Shrek isn't a god, right?"

**Jo: **"I've heard almost everyone I know say that 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life' line. Of course I'm the only person who hasn't seen it yet..."

**Shawn:** "Ooookaaay...this guy has got some serious problems..."

_My dad hears me and he calls me a f*****._

**Jo: **"Woah! Totally uncalled for!"

**Brick:** *mouth wide open in shock*

**Zoey:** *squeaks and covers her ears* "Bad language!"

**Duncan:** *laughing hard* "OH MY GOD!"

**Shawn: **"Dude, what the heck?!"

_I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Shrek. I called him a c***._

**Zoey: ***plugging her ears and curling up in a ball* "NOPE I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

**Brick:** *still frozen with shock*

**Shawn: ***eyes widen* "DUDE!"

**Jo:** *laughs a bit* "Holy crap! He did NOT just say that!"

**Duncan:** *laughing harder and falls out of his seat*

_He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep. I'm crying now, and my face hurts. I lay in bed and it's really cold. A warmth moves towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Shrek. I am so happy._

**Shawn:** *flabbergasted* "Wait...but Shrek is...but I thought...he's not...WHAT?!"

**Zoey:** *has ears unplugged but is still curled up* "BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"

**Duncan:** *crawling up off the floor, still laughing hard*

**Brick:** "Ah...um...well then...Shrek is real, apparently..."

**Jo: **"How'd he get in his room? Did he fly in or something?"

_He whispers in my ear, "This is my swamp." He grabs me with his powerful ogre hands and puts me on my hands and knees. I'm ready._

**Everyone:** "Oh god..."

_I spread my a** cheeks for Shrek. He penetrates my butt-hole. It hurts so much but I do it for Shrek._

**Brick:** "Is he...IS HE RAPING HIM?!"

**Duncan:** *laughing hard, holding his sides* "OH. MY. GOD! This is GENIUS!"

**Zoey: ***covering her eyes* "NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!"

**Shawn:** "WHAT THE ACTUAL F***?!"

**Jo:** *covering her mouth in shock and amusement* "This guy's got MAJOR issues if he actually wants Shrek to f*** him. Just think of how big his penis is!"

_I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water. I push against his force. I want to please Shrek. He roars a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love._

**Shawn:** *screaming and laughing at the same time*

**Brick:** *just screaming as he covers his eyes*

**Duncan:** *falls off his chair again as he laughs his a** off*

**Jo: ***laughing hard and pounding the table*

**Zoey: ***covering her ears and crying*

_My dad walks in. Shrek looks him straight in the eye and says, "It's all ogre now."_

**Jo:** *facepalms due to the horrible pun*

**Duncan:** *still on the floor laughing*

**Zoey:** *crying as she hugs her legs to her chest*

**Shawn:** *gives an unimpressed look* "...PUNS."

**Brick: ***slams his head on the table unnecessarily hard* "OW!"

_Shrek leaves through my window. Shrek is love...Shrek is life..._

**Jo: **"Huh...I guess he did fly into his room..."

**Afterwards!:**

**Duncan:** *wiping a stray tear from his eye* "That was the greatest thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life!"

**Jo:** *chuckling* "I'm kinda freaked out by this, but...it was hilarious!"

**Zoey:** *still crying* "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH THAT?! I'M GONNA BE SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW!"

**Brick: ***staring off into the distance* "I...am a changed man now..."

**Shawn:** "I honestly think that was ten times scarier than a zombie apocalypse!"

* * *

**A/N: So...whatcha guys think...? This chapter may have been a BIT too extreme for a first chapter, but hey...**

**...**

**...**

**Shrek is love...**

**...**

**...**

**Shrek is life...**


	2. DyA Fantasy

**A/N: Wow, that was a fast update, wasn't it? I was just so eager to do another one I took the first request I got! And it was very good request, as well, made by TheAnalyticalAnarchist. Shoutout to you for making this awesome request! This was a pretty fun chapter to write; creating all of their reactions was kinda hard, but I think I did okay, especially since I've never written for most of the characters requested before. I guess that's up for you to decide! And just like the last chapter, the video parts are written in italics.**

**WARNING: There is foul language, mention of blood and gore, as well as reference to some sexual themes, so if those make you feel uncomfortable, I suggest you don't read this.**

**Note: I do not own Total Drama nor the video referenced in this chapter.**

* * *

**Total Drama Reacts to Viral Videos!**

**This Chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..."DyA Fantasy"!**

**This Week's Reactors: Trent! Courtney! Lindsay! Noah! And Owen!**

The five of them are all sitting around a large computer on a wooden table. Trent has an elbow propped up on the table, Courtney has her arms folded with a scowl on her face, Lindsay just smiled while looking clueless, Noah had his poker face on, and Owen was shoving hot dogs in his face. After a few seconds, Courtney sighed in exasperation.

"Let's just get this over with..." she said, clearly not happy to be there with a nine-obsessed guy, an idiot, a narcissist, and a pig. Lindsay clapped with glee. "Yaaay, videos!" she cheered. Trent shared a look of discomfort and slight fear with Noah as he clicked the "play" on the computer. Noah then glared at Owen and slapped the hot dogs out of his hands. He looked at his little buddy in shock and disappointment.

"Hey!" he cried out. "I was eating that!" Noah merely rolled his eyes. "And I was being sure that you didn't slobber on me while we watch this video." Owen blinked, then nodded, looking at the computer screen where the video was playing.

_As the music begins to play, four teenagers are running towards a building at nighttime. They stop at a window close to the ground, and one of the males climb in through it, revealing an indoor pool._

"Is this an anime?" everyone asked at the same time. They gave each other weird looks, then awkwardly looked back at the screen.

_The first boy propped the window open for the others to climb down. The first girl goes first, with the boy helping her down. The camera view peeks up the girl's skirt' showing her swimsuit underneath._

Everyone is either shocked or grossed out by this image. "Woah," Noah spoke up in his monotone voice, "crotch-shot, anybody?" Trent and Owen merely nodded their heads, still in awe at the up-skirt peek, while Courtney and Lindsay share a look that reads, "Ugh, boys."

_The girl finally gets in the room, and the second boy follows her. He then helps down a second girl, who's dressed modestly and appears to be very shy. The first girl strips down to her swimsuit, revealing her butt-crack, which is later fixed by the girl._

"Ew!" Courtney shouts, covering her eyes. Lindsay also squeaks, also covering her eyes. "I don't wanna see girl butt!" she cries out. Meanwhile, Trent, Noah, and Owen are staring at the screen intently, admiring the...um..."art".

_As the video progresses, the second boy offers the shy girl a beer, she kindly says no, and the first two teens sit in the pool and make out. While making out, the boy puts his hand in the girl's swim trunks._

Courtney and Lindsay have horrified and disgusted faces, and even the guys are pretty grossed out. "Okay, this is getting too awkward for me," Noah says hesitantly as he backs away from the computer. Owen and Trent follow his lead. "Yeah, I think with you on this one, Noah." Trent agreed, with Owen nodding his head slowly.

_Meanwhile, the second boy and the shy girl are sitting and leaning against the wall. He offers her the beer again, to which she once again declines. He takes a big chug, and after cutting back to the previous couple still making out, the now possibly drunk boy tries to kiss the timid girl. In shock and nervousness, she jumps into the pool to avoid his lips. She stays there for a moment before feeling and seeing something moving in her swimsuit bottoms._

Everyone at this point has a look of confusion and slight fright on their faces. "Oh god," Lindsay chokes out, sounding like she's gonna puke, "what is that?" Owen also looked a bit sickly, and he was deeply regretting eating all those hot dogs before the video.

_The girl quickly climbs out of the pool, panicking and breathing hard. The second boy runs up to her to see if she was all right. The girl then looks up in horror to see the two teenagers making out from before, only they looked COMPLETELY different. The boy had a sort of tentacle that popped out from where his arm used to be, and it was lodged in the first girl's "lady hole", who was now pale green and skinny. The tentacle comes out, making a clear liquid pour out from the girl._

"EEEEEWWW" Courtney yelled, covering her eyes yet again. Lindsay looked like she was gonna vomit, Owen was a pale white, and Trent and Noah were gripping onto each other for dear life. "Is...is that thing in her...?" Trent stuttered out, practically shaking. Noah nodded faintly in response. "Yes," he said shakily. "Yes it is."

_The girl runs off while the guy is frozen with shock. He then tries to make a quick run for it, but is caught by the now monstrous girl. She rips off his swim trunks and turns him towards her. She opens her mouth wide, revealing a giant, razor-toothed mouth that takes the place of her head. In one swift movement, the new mouth bites off the boy's "wiener" in a bloody fashion._

Everyone screams at the sight, either curling up in balls or covering their eyes. Except for Owen, who passes out on sight.

_The remaining teenager tries to escape using the window, but she's too short and can't reach it. As she turns around, the previous boy now has a giant, demon-like head where his normal one used to be, and the girl from before who was now conjoined with the second boy in a twisted, sloppy manner. Blood is littered everywhere; from the floor to their contorted bodies._

Trent and Noah are now squeezing each other tightly as they let out girly screams of fear, Courtney is covering her eyes yet taking small peeks, only to quickly cover her eyes again. Lindsay almost pukes on top of Owen, who is still unconscious.

_The girl dives into the pool in a last ditch effort to save herself. She sinks to the bottom to find a sort of portal there, and she passes through it, leading her to swim out of a sort of pond._

Noah and Trent are no longer screaming, but are still holding each other tightly. Courtney has pulled her hands away from her face in confusion as she looked at the screen, and Lindsay helped Owen wake up to finish watching the video. "What in the world...?" Courtney mutters, staring at the computer in front of her.

_The girl stands up and looks at her surroundings, which have changed to dark yellowish theme. She stares at something in the distance, and what seems to be an explosion is caused. Her eyes seem to explode as trails of blood are being blown behind her, turning into what looks like fire. As the blast dies down, the girl collapses dead as the camera slowly pans upward to reveal some sort of large blob with tentacles sticking out every which way. The screen then fades to black as the song ends._

Everyone looked at the screen in silent shock for a long moment. Finally, Courtney broke the silence.

"What. The. F***."

**Afterwards!:**

A girl with long, chocolate brown hair entered the room. She was wearing a simple maroon hoodie sweater with stonewashed jeans and white sneakers. She held a clipboard in her hands, and she had a smile on her face.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully to the still-shocked teens. "My name is Alexi, and I'll be recording your thoughts on the video you just watched." She pulled out a pen and clicked the top open.

"So let's start with...Trent! What did you think?" Trent stood up slowly, and looked in Alexi's general direction. "The music was catchy," he said, "but the video was...deeply disturbing." Alexi nodded and copied his words down on the clipboard. "Catchy music...disturbing video...okay! Next up we have Courtney! What did you think?"

Courtney shot up from her seat and stormed over to the aquamarine-eyes girl, glaring daggers at her. "That video was f***ing INSANE! Now I'm going to need TWENTY YEARS of THERAPY! And even THAT can't help after I just watched this crazy a** s***! YOU will be hearing from my LAWYERS!" With that, she stormed out of the room, pulling out her PDA in the process. Alexi looked off at her for a moment before quickly jotting down, "Needs...therapy..."

She then looked up and stared at Lindsay, who looked green in the face. "Uh, Lindsay," she asked, "are you alright?" In response, Lindsay grabbed the nearest garbage can and started throwing up into it. In disgust, Noah stood up from his seat.

"Aaand this is where I leave." He then proceeded to exit the room, not once looking at Alexi as she wrote down, "Makes her sick" for Lindsay and "No noticeable impression" for Noah. She then looked at Owen, who was frozen in his seat, staring off into space. Cautiously, Alexi went over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Owen...?" she asked. "You okay? Owen?" Immediately, Owen returned to reality in a panic. "Huh? What? Are you a monster?! DON'T EAT MY WEENIE!" With that, he ran out of the room screaming his head off, not stopping until Alexi couldn't hear him anymore.

"Well then," she sighed to herself. She jotted down, "Caused Owen to panic" and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her, while unknowingly trapping Trent and Lindsay inside. "Hello?" he called out. "Alexi? Someone? Anyone?" He heard Lindsay puke again, and he groaned. It was gonna be a long while before they could get out...

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I didn't write it in script format this time, so now hopefully I won't get in trouble! Yay! ^.^ Remember to leave a request for a video and five characters to react to it in the reviews if you have an idea. Maybe something less sexual or graphic would be nice...**


	3. Fancy Parody by Bart Baker

**A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOD. Where did all these reviews and favorites come from? It's only been two (now three) chapters, and already this seems more popular than my "Frozen" story! Thank you guys so much! Although, I should probably make a few things clear:**

**A) You can only submit 5 characters per react. Not 6, not 10, ****5****. I keep getting good requests for videos, but there are too many characters being requested. **

**B) Speaking of many requests, I'm seeing a few repeats in the video department, so what I'm going to do is take five characters from the same video requests, and mash them together to form one whole chapter. But just in case, please please PLEASE be sure that no one else has requested the video that you're going to request, because I want to do them all but I don't want to upset you guys if it's not what you had in mind.**

**C) In this chapter I use script form for the video parts (which are in italics). The only reason I did that was because I honestly couldn't think of a better way to do it. There were so many characters in that video, and writing it all like a story would be too difficult. So once again for the people who work at and can remove stories, please forgive me again! My hands were tied! :(**

**D) I'm doing your requests in the order they are submitted, so if you don't see your request for a while then that's the reason. However, I will make exceptions if it's something special like a birthday request or something like that then I will do whatever I can to get it done by the date you desire. These chapters take time to write, though, and this one was no exception.**

**So, finally, I'm finished with my boring talk, so please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and shoutout to MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan for making this request! You're awesome! :D**

**WARNING: There will be cross language and suggestive racism, so if any of those topics make you uncomfortable, then I suggest you don't read this.**

**Note: I do not own Total Drama or the video that's references in this chapter, for those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Total Drama React to That!**

**This Chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..."'Fancy' Parody by Bart Baker"!**

**This Week's Reactors: Cody, Dave, Rodney, Heather, and Gwen!**

All five teenagers are sitting at the table facing the computer. However, since the room wasn't the biggest in width, it was pretty cramped. It didn't help that Rodney had accidentally broken a chair when he got knocked out by Gwen after trying to express his feelings of "love" to her. So that meant there were only four chairs left, leaving little room between the teens.

Cody had to sit on Dave's lap since he was the smallest (he tried to sit on Gwen's lap, but she immediately pushed him off), Dave was sitting underneath him looking extremely uncomfortable, Rodney was in the middle of the five with his hands folded in his own lap, and Heather Gwen were squished together and glaring at each other.

"Tell me again WHY I have to sit next to Weird Goth Girl?" Heather complained, nudging Gwen a little.

Gwen immediately shoved her back, causing her to slam right into Rodney. He looked down at her and instantly "fell in love" with her, blushing and making a dopey face in her direction. Heather glared at the tall farm boy and turned her head, her hair whipping his muscular arm.

"Cody...I'm not comfortable with this..." Dave wheezed out, squirming a little in his seat.

Cody looked down at him. "Do you maybe wanna stand-"

"YES!" Dave cried out, shoving Cody off of him and bolting out of his seat. He then proceeded to apply numerous amounts of sanitizer on his body as Cody crawled into the now empty chair.

"Geez, dude!" He said, dusting off his shirt a bit. Dave chuckled sheepishly as he went to stand between the tech geek and Rodney.

Gwen grabbed the mouse and clicked the play button on the computer.

"This should be fun..." she droned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Iggy: First things first I'm a white chick._

_Male Student: Wait, what?_

_Iggy: The whole world was confused when the learned this._

_Female Student: She's not black?_

_Iggy: And I sound just like Nicki Minaj if she swallowed down testosterone pills mixed with hot sauce._

_Female Student 2: True._

Cody had a very confused look on his face. "I love this song..." he said slowly. "...How did I not know she wasn't black?!"

Everyone else in the room either groaned or facepalmed.

"This is gonna be a loooong three and a half minutes..." Dave mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Rodney was staring longingly at Heather, who quickly noticed the unwanted attention. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"Listen you big boulder," she seethed. "Unless you want that gap between your teeth to spread throughout your entire mouth, I suggest you look at the video instead of me!" She then shoved his face right up to the screen of the computer, much to Gwen's annoyance.

"Hey, move his head!" she complained. "Just because I hate this song and have already seen this video doesn't mean that you can push people into my viewing range!"

Heather was about to lash out at her, but instead let out an annoyed sigh as she pulled Rodney back to his seat, his face now red and slightly bruised.

_Iggy: If you wanna get rap famous (HEH) act dirty south and say heh like this. (HEH) Parody a movie like "Clueless" and then shake your abnormally large for a white girl hips. _

Gwen covered her ears with her hands. "I HATE this song!" she yelled.

Cody looked over at her and gave her a gap-toothed smile. "If you want I can come over there and-" He was cut off when Dave covered Cody's mouth.

"Please don't finish that sentence..." he asked with distaste in his voice. He then took his hand away from Cody and poured sanitizer on it.

"Plus," he continued, "most of these girls are just men dressed as girls. Just thought I should point that out."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks a bunch..." she replied sarcastically. Rodney sighed next to her out of lust.

"Such an angel..." he whispered loudly. In response, Heather smacked him hard with her backhand, causing him to pass out. Everyone else glared at her.

"What?" she asked. "He was driving me crazy. You guys would have done the same."

Since no one could disagree, they dropped the subject and continued watching the video.

_Male Student 2: You a fake give Nicki her goddamn style back!_

_Female Teacher: You look like Gwen Stefani had sex with Riff Raff!_

_Iggy: You be trippin' got that hood swag!_

_Classroom: You're from Australia! Stop acting black!_

Dave and (a now conscious) Rodney share an uncomfortable look. Cody, Heather, and Gwen look at them puzzled.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" Gwen pipes up.

Rodney rubs the back of his neck. "Well, it's just...Jasmine is from Australia, and technically she's..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

The others let out a long "Oh" in understanding, and Rodney and Dave nod their heads.

_Charli: No one knows me; just some random chick they found on the street to sing this obnoxious chorus. My name's Charli...no I am not Lorde! We just look the same..._

_Random Boy: I'm a huge fan of "Royals"!_

_Charli: I am not Lorde!_

Cody chuckled a bit from where he sat. Everyone gave him an annoyed and judging glare.

"What...I thought it was funny," he said sheepishly.

Before anyone could make any sort of retort, a large sigh could be heard from Rodney, who was now gazing longingly at the computer screen.

"Rodney...?" Gwen asked. "You okay...?"

Rodney nodded and sighed again. "That Charli girl is so beautiful...it's like...emotions are...with hearts in the...like CHICKENS...AGH!" He slammed his fists on the table in frustration, causing it to shake violently and almost knock the computer over. Luckily, the others were able to steady it as they glared at Rodney, who smiled bashfully as his cheeks reddened.

_Iggy: I said make a music vid based on the film "Clueless," it's the most time I've spent in school; the truth is I am half retarded, high school I departed, that's why my tweets are ignorant and racist garbage._

_If you're Asian fix your weird eyes, Mexicans are dirty and wide, and I swear I meant that there so much I'm gonna tweet two more times! If you don't speak English eat s***, all black people get arrested, speaking of which I look like Marlan Wayans from the flick "White Chicks"!_

At this point, EVERYONE was on the verge of punching a large hole in the computer screen. Heather's eyes were squinted in rage, Dave angrily squeezed his sanitizer tube so hard that it exploded in his hand, Cody was almost ripping off the arm of his chair, Gwen's face was turning red and she was biting her lip hard, and even Rodney was upset as he balled up his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"That...racist...f***ing...B****!" Heather screamed, hopping out of her seat as she lunged for the computer, only to be held back by Rodney.

"Easy now!" Rodney said through clenched teeth. "It's not the computer's fault that she's a rude as heck person." He would have been falling head-over-heels for Heather after all the physical contact, but he was too angry to care at the moment.

Gwen folded her arms and slumped in her seat. "This is why I hate this song...AND Iggy," she growled.

Cody nodded in agreement. "Now that I know Iggy's like this, I definitely WON'T be listening to 'Fancy' anytime soon!"

Dave could only grumble fierce words under his breath as he wiped his sanitizer-drenched hand onto a nearby towel.

"Do we have to keep watching this?" Heather asked. Gwen shook her head "yes," and Heather groaned loudly.

_Iggy: Now tell me who dat, who dat that is half and half? From the waist up I am white but from the a** down I'm black. I be that I-C-C-Y wrote it with a crayon. I can't spell because my IQ is negative 10._

This time it was Gwen's turn to chuckle, only no one gave her any sort of look due to the fact they also found it funny that Iggy was interpreted as being dumb.

_Charli: Just like Iggy, I'm stupid also; think there's a highway from LA to Tokyo._

_Teacher: There's an ocean!_

_Charli: Can you drive on it?_

_Teacher: You must be jokin'! This is why they tell kids to go to college!_

Rodney got another dreamy look in his eyes as Charli appeared on screen, his anger from before instantly vanishing.

"She's so wonderful..." he sighed, cupping his chin in his hands.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Cody spoke up.

"It would be a lot handier to have a highway between Tokyo and Los Angeles..." he trailed off when he noticed everyone giving him death glares.

"Shut up, Cody," Dave snapped.

Cody flinched at the verbal attack, but brushed it off with a nervous giggle.

_Iggy: Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_Teacher: I-G-G-Y; that is your name, spell that._

_Iggy: I-E-G-I?_

_Teacher: No! Spell that, spell that!_

_Iggy: H-R-T-5?_

_Teacher: Noooooooooooo o-o-o!_

_Iggy: Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_Teacher: Albert Einstein!_

_Iggy: Who dat? Who dat?_

_Teacher: You're kidding me, right?_

_Iggy: Who-who-who-who dat? Who dat?_

_Teacher: I told you three times! How the hell are you so goddamn slow?! *throws cup of coffee on Iggy, and she turns into Nicki Minaj*_

_Class: *gasps* (WHAT?!)_

_Charli: Holy s***! Iggy Azalea is Nicki Minaj! Oohh! *faints*_

Rodney looked confused. "Wait..." he said slowly. "Charli sounded like a man when he said that...but when she sang...how can this be?"

Gwen patted him gently on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rodney, but your...er...'love' is just a guy dressed as a girl."

Rodney gasped, and stood up from his seat.

"No...it can't...IT CAN'T BE! NOOO!" And with that, he ran out of the room, breaking out in tears (as well as breaking the door off its hinges).

The others looked on in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Well..." Dave said, breaking the moment. "That was...interesting..."

**Afterwards!:**

Alexi cautiously entered the room, stepping over the fallen door.

"Let me guess, Rodney realized Charli was a dude?" she asked. Everyone responded with an "uh huh."

With a shake of her head, Alexi pulled out her clipboard. "Okay, now I'm going to ask you all about what you thought of the video," she explained.

Before anyone could speak, Heather stood up from where she sat.

"I'm going to speak for all of us, Alexi," she said as she folded her arms and glared at the other teens. She then cleared her throat.

"Basically," she explained, "the music was catchy, Iggy is a racist b**** that we all want to kill, the only sort of good thing about it was Charli's singing, and the ending was totally and completely random."

Alexi looked around the room. "Any objections?" she questioned.

"Not really," Dave replied. "Pretty spot on, actually."

Cody stood up and nodded. "I agree; Heather really summed it up in a nutshell for us."

Alexi then turned her gaze to Gwen, who was still slouched in her chair and arms still folded. She looked back with her black eyes.

"I usually don't agree with Heather, but this is probably one of the only times I do." she stated bluntly. She then fixed her eyes on Heather and glared. "Even though she can be b****y at times-"

"WOAH," Heather yelled, cutting her off. "I'M the b****y one?! Tell that to the girl who stole someone else's boyfriend!"

Gwen stood up and came face-to-face with the raven-haired teen. "HE. WAS NOT. DATING HER. AT. THE. TIME!"

She then proceeded to pounce on Heather, and the two began fighting each other on the floor. While Cody was rooting for Gwen, Dave slowly backed away from the ruckus towards Alexi.

"Leave now?" he whispered to her.

"Definitely," she responded quickly, and the two of them rushed out of the room, leaving the scene behind them.

* * *

**EDIT: I just want to call out to the Guest user who wanted a request done as a birthday wish; I need to know how late I can post your chapter so I'll have an idea if how much time I have to write. Thank you! ^_^**


	4. After Ever After

**A/N: Here, I bestoweth upon you another chapter of thy tale of reacting and moving picture contraptions. Please do enjoy at thy pleasure. Also, a wonderous calling out to thy user Nicole Gilskilz for creating this marvelous request. We raise thy glasses to thee, thy companion!**

**Oh yeah, and I bet you guys get the idea by now, but I'll say it anyways: the video portions are in the usual italics.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some strong language and suggestive themes, as well as a possible chance of ruining your childhood. If any of these listed bother you, I suggest you don't read this chapter.**

**Note: I do not own Total Drama, nor the video referenced below. Each of these belong to their respective owners, which is not me...lucky people...**

* * *

**Total Drama React to That!**

**This Chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..."After Ever After" by Paint!**

**This Week's Reactors: Mike and Zoey, Dave and Sky, and Courtney and Scott!**

The six teens sat around the computer table, most of them (if not all of them) feeling very uncomfortable. Even though Zoey was glad to be in Mike's company, she was worried about what she'd be watching this time she was here. Dave refused to look at Sky as he dreaded this week's video, and Sky was trying to convince him that she liked him more than her now ex-boyfriend Keith. Courtney and Scott were giving each other dirty looks as Courtney had ideas of suing whoever was making her watch these videos.

"Dave, I said I was sorry!" Sky pleaded, reaching a hand for his shoulder.

Dave merely swatted it away. "And I said I don't care!" he spat, his bad mood already worsening.

Zoey looked on at the scene and sighed sadly.

"Poor Sky," she mumbled to herself. Her boyfriend heard her, however, and put his hand under her chin so he could lift her head to face his.

Mike have her a gap-toothed smile. "Don't worry about them," he reassured her. "They'll work it out at some point."

Zoey smiled at him, and the two shared a peck on the lips. Courtney, seeing the display of affection, scoffed and flipped her hair to the side, hitting Scott in the face.

"Watch it with that rat's nest you call hair!" he complained, nudging her a bit with his elbow. He then soon received a shove that made him fall out of his chair and onto his butt.

Mike cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the arguing teenagers.

"Guys, I understand that you've got some problems that need working out, but shouldn't we be getting to the video?" The others were silent for a while until Courtney let out a long sigh.

"Fine," she said, clearly not happy about watching another video. "But it better not be about weird tentacle creatures!"

"Or racist Nicki Minaj impersonators!" Dave chimed in.

"Or ogres that rape children and make bad puns and references!" Zoey cried out, tearing up at the memory of watching that video.

The three that hadn't done this before gave them all puzzled looks, but shrugged it off and decided not to press the subject.

_If you've ever wondered why_

_Disney tales all end in lies_

_Here's what happened after all their dreams came true..._

Zoey squealed and clapped her hands. "Ooo I LOVE Disney!" she exclaimed excitedly. Mike, on the other hand, wasn't so keen on excitement.

"Did he say they 'end in lies'?" he asked nervously.

Sky and Dave shrugged. "At least he sings well," they said together. They then gave each other weird looks and turned away from each other.

Scott looked impressed. "If this guy is doing it all a cappella, that's pretty impressive."

Courtney just looked bored, her legs crossed and her chin cupped in her hands.

"Yeah yeah, he's good, now let's just watch this already!" she ordered, clearly not that impressed so far.

_-Ariel-_

_I loved being princess down in this beautiful ocean blue!_

_But mermaids are going missing; they end up in someone's stew._

_So just try to put yourself in to somebody else's gills._

_You're killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills. (Oh no!)_

_Thank you BP..._

_Thank you BP..._

_The British are killing, oil is spilling, now I can't see! My eyes!_

_Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins, plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends!_

_Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning thanks to BP!_

_You suck!_

Replacing Zoey's previous excitement was sheer horror at the thought of one of her favorite princesses having a future like that. Mike, on the other hand, was chuckling at the lyrics.

Zoey rapped him lightly on the arm. "That's not funny!" she scolded, folding her arms. "That's horrible!"

Mike giggled slightly as he spoke. "I'm sorry Zoey. Heh!- It's just that it's kind of -heh!- funny to see this guy making fun of the fishing and oil industries by using -heh heh!- princesses."

Meanwhile, Dave and Sky were giggling madly, and where even holding their sides a bit. Scott was also chuckling quite a bit, while Courtney gave a small smile.

"Okay I guess it was a little funny," she admitted. "And the guy IS a pretty good singer..." She then wiped the smile off her face and tried to make a convincing not-impressed look. "But the video isn't over yet! It still might suck!"

Scott rolled his eyes at Courtney's comment. "Geez, picky woman..." he mumbled.

"I heard that, Pit Smeller!"

_-Jasmine-_

_Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared._

_My husband's a mark for the War on Terror._

_Aladdin was taken by the CIA!_

_We're not Taliban; you've got the wrong man!_

_In Guantanamo Bay..._

_Prince Ali, where could he be?_

_Drowning in wawa..._

_Interrogation from the nation of the "free"..._

_Bin Laden's taken the fall. (Fff-PFF!)_

_We're not trained pilots at all! (Neeew-PHHH!)_

_Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss!_

_We're for freedom; Genie can vouch for us!_

_Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country!_

_Set free my Prince Ali!_

At this point, Dave and Sky were laughing hard and clutching their stomachs, Scott was still chuckling, only a little bit more this time, Mike was laughing about as hard as Dave and Sky were, and Courtney even let out a few giggles.

Zoey, on the other hand, was MORTIFIED.

"How can you all laugh at something that awful?!" she yelled. After a few seconds of no response, she slouched down a bit in her seat and pouted.

_-Belle-_

_(A whore! A whore! A whore, a whore, a whore!)_

_This town's gone wild since I married Adam; they think I'm going straight to hell! (She'll burn in hell!)_

_But the charges laid on me of bestiality could wind up getting me thrown in a cell! (She is a witch!)_

_I'm overrun by madmen! (We're all crazy!)_

_I hear they're going to (We're gonna) burn me (her) at the stake! (The witch will fry, that Belle must die!)_

_They legit believe I'm Satan..._

_And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away!_

Courtney let out a short laugh, then quickly covered her mouth in shock. Scott smirked at her.

"So you DO have a sense of humor!" he joked. Courtney smacked him on the arm, yet she was smiling.

"Shut up!" she giggled.

Zoey, meanwhile, was covering her mouth with her hands, horrified at the video she was watching.

"Belle..." she whispered. "What's happened to you...?"

Mike patted her on the shoulder in comfort. "Aw, it's okay, Zoey," he said. "Think of it this way: at least the beast is being taken away by a baker that was in the Hunger Games!" He then broke out in laughter at his joke, to which Zoey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Dave and Sky were laughing even harder now, and where holding onto each other for support. They then realized what they were doing, and let go of each other, turning in opposite directions and blushing.

_-Pocahontas-_

_After John Smith traveled back to England, I helped my people cultivate the fields._

_More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit._

_And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel..._

_They forced us into unknown lands of exile._

_They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead._

_So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon..._

_When I separate their bodies from their heads! (Wait! WHAT?!)_

_Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy? (We're dead!)_

_Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?_

_Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball? (Sacrebleu!)_

_Can you paint with the red colors in these men? (Adios amigos!)_

_I can murder if I please cause I'm dying of disease!_

_I can paint...with the red colors...in...these...men..._

_-Ariel-_

_Thanks to BP...!_

_-Jasmine-_

_Where's Prince Ali...?!_

_-Belle-_

_Bestiality...!_

_-Pocahontas-_

_I've got STDs...! (Wah-waaah wah-wah-wah-waaaah!)_

As soon as the video finished playing, Sky and Dave fell onto the floor, bursting with laughter like wild hyenas. Scott was leaning far back in his chair and snickering wildly, which caused him to fall down with loud "OW!" This in turn caused Courtney to cackle giddily while already laughing due to the video. Mike was gasping for air between chortles as he gripped onto the arms of his chair for support, so that he wouldn't be laying on the carpeted floor with the Pahkitew Island contestants. And Zoey...well...she was a complete wreck. She struggled to hold in tears as she felt every inch of her childhood being crushed inside of her.

Finally, after a few minutes of glee, the teenagers were taking deep breaths to regain oxygen.

"That," Scott said after a while, "was amazing."

The others (minus Zoey) nodded in agreement with big smiles plastered on their faces.

**Afterwards!:**

Alexi entered the room, looking slightly concerned. "You guys okay in here?" she asked. "I heard pretty loud noises coming from..." She trailed off as she noticed the state the room was in. "Scott...Dave...Sky...why are you guys on the floor?"

The three looked at each other, then broke out in more fits of laughter.

Sky and Dave wrapped their arms around each other for support as they tried sitting up, which resulted in them loosing balance anyways and them falling back down, Sky landing right on top of Dave. They both blushed, and Dave smiled up at her.

"Deja vu, huh?" he said sheepishly, making Sky chuckle and blush harder.

Alexi couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the two, then addressed the entire room.

"I'm guessing you guys liked it?" she inferred.

Everyone nodded in content except for Zoey, who burst into tears.

"MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED!" she cried, grabbing hold of Mike and squeezing him tightly.

"Zoey..." Mike gasped out, "Can't...BREATH..."

Immediately, she released him from her iron grip, and apologized by planting a kiss on his cheek.

Alexi smiled at the couple, then turned to Courtney worriedly.

"Now I know you weren't very...enthusiastic about being here last time..." she said hesitantly. Courtney brushed her off with a giggle and a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry," she said. "I actually kinda enjoyed it this time!"

Scott scoffed at her remark. "'Kinda'?" he joked, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Courtney stiffened slightly and said through clenched teeth, "I'm in a good mood right now, and I don't think you want me getting angry anytime soon unless you want your head shoved up a cow's a**."

Scott's expression turned from one of amusement to fear as he carefully inched away from Courtney. Alexi also distanced herself a little.

"Well, so far I'd say these have been the best results yet!" she exclaimed. She then looked off into the distance.

"But will the next video be even better? Or will it be horribly worse? Who will be here next week to react to whatever we throw at them? Find out next time on Total! Drama! React to That!"

Everyone stared at her in utter confusion.

Zoey leaned close to Mike's ear. "Who is she talking to?" she asked.

Mike whispered back, "No idea..."

Slowly, one by one, the teens got up from where they were and snuck out of the room, leaving Alexi to stare at nothing in particular for a while...

...

...

...How wonderful.


End file.
